Scream for me Jew
by krizz666
Summary: The insults are still thrown, The glares could kill and two enemies are slipping up and getting messy. Kyman: don't like? dont read
1. Intro

**Author's Note:** Hey all, This is my first ever South Park Fanfic, so I'm a little nervous about it, but I think this will be fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it, this is just a peek at the story to get an idea.

P.S. I don't own south park, just this story.

Introduction:

The sun broke over the mountains in the small town of South Park, Birds were singing, and the grass was green; under the three feet of snow. The first movement of that morning was a Fatass Nazi kicking at his sheets in anger, knowing it was another week at high school, and being a Monday meant only one thing….the dreaded Gym first period, with the Jew.

Cartman lay in bed for a few moments, deciding on weather to skip school today but soon regretted it when he heard his mothers moans coming from the next room.

_Ugh, at it again at this time, fucking whore_ He thought, trudging out of bed, deciding on school over home today.

After the morning routine of shower and getting ready, Cartman studied himself in his full length mirror that hung next to his door. The baby fat was shed, and now at 17 he looked more buff and solid looking.

The mini Hitler wasn't used to skipping the most important meal of the day; but skipping breakfast was better than staying in the house watching a random jerk come down the stairs with nothing on, Cartman wanted nothing more than to be out of the house before he heard another moan, or heard sex noises from a stranger screwing his crack whore mom.

After all these years, nothing had changed. He still hung out with the same guys, Stan who was now practically married to the Skinny Bitch Wendy, Kenny who was now the schools _"man whore" _and Kyle was…well Kyle hadn't changed; he was still a Jew and Cartmans main target for abuse in any way the Fatass deemed fit.

Making his way down to the usual hangout at the bus stop he caught up with the Jock, the Jew and the man whore.

"Sup Faggots?" Cartman broke in; walking up to the group he called _"Friends"_

Kyle grumbled giving a disapproving look, while Stan shot back.

"Correct if I'm wrong fatass, but you haven't been with a girl EVER, so don't be calling us the faggots"

Cartman whipped his attention to Stan; "Oh? What about Jew Boy here!? No girl would want him, or his Jew germs" The Nazi smirked, thinking he had won, hoping Kyle wouldn't defend himself, but hope didn't come his way.

"Don't drag me into this Fatass! Don't undermine my people! …and anyway …I've had Rebecca, So HA!"

A muffled voice was shortly followed by their friend Kenny.

"MmMmM – I've had her too" Kenny sniggered behind his signature orange parka.

"Cha! Only coz you NEED the money off some slut, you whore" Cartman resorted back to blonde male, while Kyle shot a death glare.

The comment earned Cartman a punch from both Kenny and Kyle, while Cartman whined; "ASSHOLES!"

"And to think I have first period with you Jew Rat!" Cartman spat out, rubbing his newly bruised arms.

"I can't wait either…." Kyle hissed, giving his best Bitch-Face yet, and oh god did Cartman get a kick out of seeing it.

Before another insult was thrown, the bus pulled up, and Kyle and Cartman shoved each other inside trying to be the first in, still tossing out insults while Stan rolled his dark orbs, used to seeing his friend's childish ways for years now, and Kenny who was the last to board, without saying a word.

Ready for Just another week in south park?


	2. Forever

_**Authors Note**_** before you continue! **_Hey everyone, thank you for following the story. I'm sorry it took awhile for this chapter. It deals with the relations between Kyle and Cartman. I'll admit, it took awhile, because it was difficult writing…I wanted to build on their characters, since their the main ones in this story. Please note that others like Kenny, Stan and so on will appear in chapter two_.

_**I don't own South Park**_.

The first bell rang through the school corridors, and the students began filing out of homeroom to go

to their first class, while Cartman made his way to first period, walking through the large glass doors

to the Gym. Most of his peers had already arrived, wearing their loose fitting clothes, Cartman sighed, sitting down on the set of steps, watching others warm up, and caught a glimpse of Kyle who looked equally annoyed as Cartman, watching the others from a distance.

The coach then opened the doors, walking in wearing a grey uniform, with short shorts far too tight, and a jumper that he almost could swim in.

"Ok class; Today's lesson is Self Defense, I want you all to team up with a partner, and block an attack"

The fair skinned, red headed male cursed under his breath how neither Stan nor Kenny was in his class, so the only one left was the fatass Jew Hating Scumbag, and he was heading in Kyle's direction with an unreadable expression.

Cartman smirked inside, seeing as his prey had no where else to turn to, and the Nazi planned on making this the most memorable Gym lesson ever.

"So Kyle...Ready to get your ass pounded?" Cartman stopped inches away from Kyle, who in comparison to Cartman, looked like an underfed dog, however his big mouth compensated for his... feminine looks.

"Shut up Fatass! You couldn't pound my ass that would require movement anyway!" The Jew quickly regretted his witty comeback, when a fist the size of a softball came colliding with the side of his jaw, causing Kyle to crash to his knees in front of Catmans feet.

"What was that Jew Rat?" Cartman taunted, leaning down to Kyle's ear whispering. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson or two about respecting my authority" Kyle groaned, holding his Jaw and growled at Cartman. "You didn't need to hit that hard Cartman, I was meant to block" The mini Hitler smiled; "A Jew Fag like you can't defend himself anyway, so just take it like the pussy you are" Before Kyle could reply the teacher came running over pointing wildly at Cartman.

_Shit!_ Cartman thought when he saw the teacher rushing towards Kyle to inspect the blow that was already swelling and bruised.

"Eric Theodore Cartman! Take Kyle to the sickbay now, and No Buts!"

A few students sniggered when the teacher used Catmans full name, and the fatass flipped off the students before roughly grabbing Kyle upwards and pulled him out of the gym and down the hall to the Nurses Office.

"Let go of me Fatass!" The petite redhead protested the whole way there, but every objection fell on deaf ears, as Cartman guided Kyle to the Nurses office, Cartmans knuckles whitened around Kyle's collar, as he tightened his grip on the Jew, until they finally got to the Sickbay, and Eric practically threw Kyle towards the bed in the small four walled room.

Within moments the soft sound of heels were heard entering the room, and soft green eyes met the bright emerald ones of Kyle.

"Oh, now what happened to you dear?" She came over inspecting Kyle's face, and putting an icepack to it. "Oh…some kid punched him at the wrong time miss, I was a witness, and it looked like an accident" Cartmans fake sweet voice chimed in, before Kyle could answer the question that was directed at him.

"Oh dear…Well, keep that pack on for a while, and your friend can stay here and keep an eye on you, if you need anything just come get me dears" and the nurse left, the same soft noises of her heels exiting the room.

_Your mine now Jew Boy _Cartman thought to himself as he locked the door after the nurse left, turning to face Kyle, but a flicker of fear flashed in his eyes when he met Kyle's… a look of pure hatred filled his usual vibrant eyes, while his voice was low and full of rage, even enough for the Nazi to flinch at the Jews words.

"Get out of here Cartman, I don't want to ever see you or speak to you again" But the Jew winced a little when talking, his jaw still throbbing, and Cartman noticed the wince, taking full advantage of the fact Kyle was weak and fragile at this point, despite his tough display. Eric walked up close to Kyle, who instantly shrunk back. The Nazi invaded Kyle's personal space on the bed, leaving barely an inch between them, growling near Kyle's ear, hissing harshly "Like it or not Jew, I'm sticking around, and you can protest, scream and bitch all you like"

Cartman straightened his posture, dark brown orbs burning into Kyle's eyes; a look of dominance and determination crystal clear, before Eric turned his back and walked to the door. "Until next time Fag" and the door quietly clicked behind him, leaving a distressed Kyle in the small room.

The redhead curled on the bed, trying to contain a normal breathing pattern, but found it near impossible when tears glazed over his eyes and seeped down his snow white skin. His breathing rapidly increased and his hands clutched at the sheets for comfort. His tears flowed freely now, as he buried his head in his hands, his lips quivering, and body shaking. He was at a complete loss as to why Cartman suddenly turned into more of an asshole than he already was, and why he wanted to make Kyle's life worse, he had no idea.

Kyle actually couldn't think of anything the Fatass had not yet done to destroy him physically or emotionally. Sure Cartman picked on Stan for being a jock and dating Wendy and Kenny for being poor and slutting his way around, and even Butters for being nothing but positive and bubbly all the time; but Kyle knew he copped the worst of Cartmans insults. The degrading insults about his religion, the racist comments for being Jewish, not to mention the amount of insults for being smart, weak and Skinny.

Kyle lost track of time, sitting there, not even caring about the classes he was missing, or the fact his mother wanted him to get the best grades possible, everything in his life seemed trivial, as if nothing mattered anymore, his life was in Cartmans hands, he saw that when Cartman gave him a look that he couldn't escape from.

That sheer thought alone sent Kyle into another round of tears, before a knock at the door sent Kyle jumping upwards, assuming it was his predator…Cartman.

But a small mass of blonde hair eliminated the thought of that threat, and a large set of blue eyes looked towards Kyle, and their face softened.

"B-boy howdy, do you need anything Kyle?" The always innocent Butters walked in, unable to tear his eyesight from Kyle's Bruised jaw.

"No thanks Butters…I'll be fine" Came the soft response from Kyle, who wiped at his tear stained cheeks, sitting up a little better, not wanting to distress Butters.

"Oh….well, A-alright then…..But Cartman wanted me to give this to you" Butters walked up and handed Kyle the small torn folded piece of paper, and quickly disappeared.

The redhead had a strong urge to rip it up then and there…but a gut instinct told him to read it. He slowly unfolded it, hands shaking slightly, as blue ink greeted him, and spoke in Cartmans tone.

_So Jew, if your reading this I guess the Blonde haired faggot_

_Gave you the note, I don't care how your feeling, but I'm_

_Just letting you know I'm serious about what I said earlier_

…_and from now on you do as I say…_

_Your mine Jew…_

_Forever. _


	3. I love Control

**Authors Note:** *ahem* …..I would like to make this quick….I have NO idea where this chapter is going….so I will start writing…and you guys will find out. Sorry for the wait!

Mel_Gibson: _Has signed in_

Butters: _Has signed in_

Wendy's-one: _Has signed in_

The redhead's stomach dropped when he saw Cartman log into messenger. He starred at his computer, double clicking "Mel_Gibson" wondering if he should ask about the letter, or ask if it was all one big joke that had gotten out of hand. Kyle's hands moved to the keys…..

Wendy's-one: _"Kyle! How's your face dude? I swear…Cartmans gonna regret it!" _

Kyle blinked when he got a message from Stan…slightly annoyed, he was JUST about to type, and now…he probably wouldn't have the guts to try again.

Kyle: _"its fine Stan…and don't worry about the fatass…." _

Wendy's-one: _"But…"_

Kyle: _"Stan really…..don't worry about it, please…"_

A loud sigh escaped Kyle's lips as he moved the cursor to the "sign out" option, but a flashing orange icon from "Mel_Gibson" caught his eye. _Oh crap_…Kyle thought, as he panicked at what to do, and found his hands pushing the mouse to where the message was flashing, opening up the window. _It can't be that bad….could it…?_

Mel_Gibson: "HAHAHAHA, Jew rat! I didn't know you bruise THAT easily!"

Kyle practically growled at his computer, even more so when he couldn't think of a decent comeback for the fatass …so instead he decided to let the comment go unanswered, and Cartman nudged him when a few minutes passed.

Mel_Gibson: "GOD DAMN JEWRAT! I'm talking to you, answer back when I speak bitch!"

Kyle: "SHUTUP FATASS! I told you! I never want to speak to you or see you again! So LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

There was a silence that passed through the conversation, Cartman clenched his fist in anger; the redhead was putting up a fight, and digging his heels in against Cartmans words, while Kyle sat at his desk with a blank expression, moving his gaze to stack of homework he had yet to complete.

A sudden question popped into Jews head, it wasn't a question the Nazi hating scumbag would find hard, all he had to do was answer this one question honestly…._Honestly_…now that was a word alone the Cartman didn't know the meaning of…but it was a lousy shot anyway.

Kyle: "Cartman…answer me honestly…why do you enjoy making my life hell anyway? Do you really do it for fun?

Mel_Gibson: "……course!"

Kyle: "Or is it something deeper?"

Mel_Gibson: "Deeper? AHAHA! You're such a fag"

Kyle rolled his green orbs, clicking a blue pen in frustration.

Mel_Gibson: "No…ok, your right Kyle….There is something deeper...I didn't know how to tell you this, but I was afraid you'd make fun of me about it…I…I love you Kyle…"

The redheads jaw dropped in utter shock, and the pen hit the floor. He had to read the message over and over, his heart beat like crazy, a flush grew in his cheeks, causing him to sweat and he was pretty sure if he tried to stand he would collapse.

Mel_Gibson: "NOT!"

Kyle's heart beat turned suddenly painful, and he didn't know why, he swallowed hard, hands shaking as he quickly clicked "Sign out" before gripping one of his school books, and throwing it hard against his wall, THUMP then watching the book tumble to the ground….He threw another …THUMP…he then gripped a pencil, snapping it in two with his hands, wishing that it was Cartmans neck. It was unknown to him why he was acting like this. He HATED the Nazi for all that he was worth, so why did a three letter response bring out so much hate and anger in Kyle? He slumped down into his bed, curling himself in the sheets, wishing the fatass would just die.

Eric Cartman was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes when he saw that Kyle had signed off, He had never had such a proud moment…The Jew…_His Jew_…Had no comebacks, which was almost like saying that hell had finally frozen over.

"Nice Cartman…Real nice" Kenny complimented Cartman sarcastically, as he bit into a bar of chocolate, watching the whole conversation on the screen.

Cartman smirked, signing himself out, and shutting of the computer before turning his full attention to his good looking …regular blonde guest, yanking the chocolate away, to reward himself for his skills in beating Kyle at their childish wars.

"Kenny…This is victory, I have every right to feel proud about it"

Kenny shock his head, not amused by the war Cartman think he had won, and got up to leave, grabbing his old tattered bag, before he was roughly grabbed by Cartman, who gave a threatening look.

"Where are you going…Kenny?" Cartman questioned giving Kenny's arm a squeeze.

"I…I'm going to see Butters…I promised him I would" Kenny looked back at Cartman, and tried to shake the fatass off. "Oh? Fucking him again Kenny? I never gave permission…this time" Cartman quickly pushed Kenny towards the bed, and when Kenny gave a weak "Fuck you" comment it landed him a good slap on the face.

"Why do you want to control everyone around you Eric?" Kenny whined as Cartman slid the small wrists of the18 year old blonde into a pair of fine solid steel cuffs clinging to the bedposts.

"Because I love power and dominance Kenny, it gives me a thrill like nothing else does… you of all people knows and has experienced it."

Cartman lent down, biting down on Kenny's soft flesh, moving his hands under the boys orange tee-shirt, gripping Kenny's hips forcefully and grinding down on the blonde until he heard Kenny whimper from under him.

"Like you…Kyle will fall to my will, and I'll be free to do what I want with him"

"Kyle won't fall for your tricks, he's smarter than that…..-" Kenny's response was cut short when Cartman gave one of his nubs a sharp twist to quiet him.

The fatass continued grinding down on Kenny, pushing him into the bed, until he felt Kenny harden against him, and then came Kenny's small moan of forced arousal.

"Got it hard for me don't you queer" Cartmans question sounded more like a statement, as he gripped Kenny's jeans and yanked them downwards, along with his under garment, making Kenny's member spring.

"We need to fix that…" The Nazi smirked while pulling out a cockring from his drawer, and waving it above Kenny's face to see his reaction, and as presumed the blonde shock his head, and eyes wide.

"No..! Eric please! Not that again! I'm begging you!" Kenny whimpered in submission as Cartman put the horrid thing on Kenny, grinning the whole time, getting off on how easily he could control the blonde…it was almost as if Kenny MADE it this easy. But judging from Kenny's reactions and protests, he didn't allow it.

"Who owns you Kenny?" Cartman mussed in a sadistic voice as he waited for an answer from Kenny. However Kenny simply groaned, and squirmed, thus causing Cartman to tighten the cuffs on Kenny's wrists, and this action got a response.

"Ughh! You…You own me Cartman!" Kenny gave in, and in doing so Cartman rewarded the Blonde, and took off the ring, and immediately Kenny came over Cartman and the sheets.

The fatass got up, undoing the cuffs on Kenny, and smirked, loving how he didn't even have to take a single piece of clothing off, and he had his victim Cumming and whimpering for him.


	4. Definition of Bending

**Authors Apology:**** I am sorry for the wait on this chapter…due to personal issues; it wasn't uploaded for a long period of time. I'm sorry for the wait guys. Thank you for the support and reviews and alerts, and I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out, and I hope you guys are too.**

**A definition of "Bending" **

Cartman released the cuffs from Kenny, and threw him $50, which landed just near Kenny's hand.

"Here…coz it's the only thing you'll ever be good for slut."

Kenny's face flushed as he threw his hoddie on and quickly snapped up the $50, putting it into his jeans. The blue eyed male left without a word, feeling almost useless, walking to his boyfriend's house, leaving Cartman in a state of bliss about bending others to his will…

And by "bending"…The fatass meant literally.

The next day at school was a haze to Kyle. He begged his mom to stay home, but Shelia wouldn't allow it, so Kyle picked up his unfinished homework and bag and left to defend for himself at school against the fatass, the teachers and the questions from Stan.

"Kyle, why haven't you done your homework? It's not like you." The sound of Mr. Garrisons voice was drowned out in the back of Kyle's mind as he drew _random_ objects such as love hearts in his notebook, looking completely spaced out and just not caring about the English questions he didn't complete.

"KYLE!"

The Jew jumped, accidently knocking his notebook off the desk, and turned his attention to Mr. Gay Garrison, and for the life of him just couldn't think of any excuse, primarily because he never had to make one up before…but ever since Cartman began acting more like the core center than he usually does…Kyle just couldn't bring himself to do or think of anything else.

"Ummm….I was busy…Sorry Mr. Garrison" The lame explanation created a few raised eyebrows in the class, and Mr. Garrison let it pass as a first time offence. Kyle simply mumbled incoherent thoughts.

At least half an hour passed while the teacher rattled on, before Kyle realized he had knocked his notebook off the table, he peered underneath it but found nothing. He emerald eyes suddenly narrowed to slits, when he saw the fatass had already picked it up.

"Ohh well look….Kyle's Journal...hmmmm…Now I wonder what secrets lay inside…What secrets could lay inside a Jew Germ Journal…?" Cartman smirked, flicking open to the most recent page inside.

The Jewish boy growled. "Don't you dare FATASS!"

Eric simply grinned before reading.

"Today is the day I will officially start ignoring Cartman the Big Boned Fatass. I'm sick of him, and his jokes, and don't want anything to do with him…I always wanted to think there was more to him, but time and time again, he's proven me wrong"

Kyle had had enough. He lunged forward at Cartman, instantly knocking the brunette down, and sittingon top of him, the redhead slapped Eric's face rather hard, and gave a weak punch to his chest, holding back tears of frustration. The fight however was no match for Cartman, as he easily took hold of Kyle's wrists, switching their position, so Kyle was flat underneath him.

It was normal behavior for these two. By now the class was used to it and was simply carrying on with their English work, while Mr. Garrison sat at the front of the room talking to his beloved Mr. Hat.

"You're not doing a very good job at ignoring me Jew boy…" Cartman sneered, eyeing the boy well over before getting up to dust himself off from the "Jew Germs" while Kyle picked himself up of the floor, grabbing his notebook at last, and shoving it roughly into his bag.

"Ohh well welcome back to class boys" Mr. Garrison looked up with the sarcastic comment. "Now you two can….." Their teacher was cut short of his sentence as the school bell rang for a break. All the students ran to the exits, including Kyle and Cartman, both not wanting to be held back for disrupting their peers.

To say school now sucked for Kyle, was an understatement, …A BIG fat understatement…_like Cartmans big fat ass _Kyle paused, shaking his head of the thought _He doesn't even have a fat ass anymore…just mostly solid…Ohh Jesus Fucking Christ. I'm doing it again. Thinking of him when I'm not meant to…_Kyle mentally kicked himself for that, and continued walking home from another shit day at school.

Stan hardly spoke to him anymore because he was always with Wendy, Kenny and Butters were ALWAYS pre occupied with each other, whether it was inside class or outside class.

By the time he had gotten home he was already getting shit from his bitch of a mother, about helping cook, and do his homework, not to mention cleaning the dishes afterwards…and …_ughh… the list goes on_ Kyle winged inside his head as he trudged upstairs slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"So Jew…rough day at school huh?" Kyle gritted his teeth, knowing there was only one person in the whole world that had that fake caring voice…the one person who he swore he could rip apart right now.

"That's why I'm here Rat…to make it all better" Cartman sat relaxed on the Jews bed, watching the red head remove his gloves and hat…and watching those…_Blood red curls.. _Cartman grinned sadistically.

"How the hell did you get in Cartman?" Kyle hissed as he spun around starring at the "solid" boy.

The fatass shrugged. "Window" he commented, pointing to the open seal, and a red crowbar on the floor. Eric hopped off the bed, stalking towards Kyle, who instantly took a step forward to defend himself and his turf and show he wasn't afraid of the Nazis dominating ways.

"You're a cocky little Jew aren't you?" Cartman laughed almost evilly, one that sent a shiver down Kyle's spine. "That slap actually stung today bitch…and your gonna pay"

And not a moment later, Kyle was flung over Cartmans knee, back on the bed, with a sock in his mouth to keep quiet, and Eric was already pushing down the pants Kyle had worn that day, along with his briefs.

"Whhmmm theemmm Fukmmm!" It was hard for Kyle to say anything, sounding more like Kenny at the moment with his mouth stuffed with an old sock as Cartman began rubbing his hand on Kyle's bare ass.

"Shut up Jew!" Cartman barked the command, before slamming his hand down on Kyle's ass, making a large red handprint. "I told you, you would be mine forever, didn't I?" Eric asked, while hitting his Jew when he got no response. "DIDN'T I!" another slap was echoed through the room, and Kyle gave a cry of pain, his eyes now watery, while his backside burned with every hit.

"Your ass looks good with my handprint on it…heh….looks like I marked you, your mine now..." Eric said as he took the sock out of Kyle's mouth, and pushed the redred onto the ground.

"Eric….Please, whatever your playing at…It has to stop" Kyle looked up through watery green orbs, while Cartman held a firm grip on the redheads locks of hair.

He pulled Kyle's face upwards to meet his, tightening his grip with such force, the Kew yelped in pain.

"This won't stop ….Kyle"

**AN: Ok guys/ladies, hope you enjoyed it… **

**Till next Time.**

**XxX**


	5. Reality Hurts

**Authors note:**** HiHi! So this chapter has been my favorite to write so far! Its very laid back, sorry guys if you wanted sex ^_~ but I thought I'd try my hand at looking at just the kids in general, and what they get up too…Its pretty mild, but not boring, Enjoy! XxX**

Kyle awoke shivering and drenched in sweat. "Ohh…it was just a bad dream…" he murmured to himself, rubbing his eyes and getting out of a soaked bed.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed when he saw a crowbar lying on the ground near his window, before a set of frantic footsteps were heard running into his room, barging the door down.

"Kyle is everything ok? I heard you scream and….Ohh so that's where I left my crowbar, I was trying to get your window open for fresh air, and I must of left it in here" Kyle's dad retrieved the tool, before giving his son a stern fatherly look.

"And Mr. Garrison called and told your mother and I about what happened in class with Eric, I don't want to hear again that you were mucking up" The redheads father left before he could defend himself against the Fatass's actions, and leaving his son alone, and dare he say…frightened.

Kyle ran to the bathroom, checking in the mirror for any welts, or a certain Nazi's handprint…nothing, Kyle pulled his pants back up, sighing in relief…and splashed cold water over his face to wake up, before getting on with his morning routine of eating breakfast with his family, and getting ready for school.

Half an hour passed, and he was finally out the door, and walked to the bus stop, smiling a little when he noticed the fatass wasn't there yet.

"Dude, you look like shit…" Stan commented, looking at the bags under Kyle's eyes, and noticing a more paler complexion than usual.

"Thanks Stan" Kyle rolled his emerald orbs, once again rubbing his eyes, before continuing on "Dude…I hardly slept, and I had a fucked up dream"

"Oh..." was Stan's only response, but judging by the tone, Stan wasn't going to ask anything about it.

"Mmmhmhmm Mmmhmm" The orange parka teen, walked up next, trudging through the snow with his worn out backpack.

"Ken, take the hood off, it's not _that_ cold" Stan said in a bored tone, cocking an eyebrow when Kenny moved it back as told, exposing his blonde un-kept hair, and angelic features, while giving a welcoming smile to his two friends.

"Where's Cartman…? He's usually here by now" Kyle asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Right here Jew…" The fatass smirked, taking a spot between Kyle and Kenny. The Jewish boy jumped a little, odd how Cartman could appear, whenever Kyle asked about him, while the Blonde teen's face flushed when Cartman stood next to him.

"W-well hey there f-fellas!" A petite blonde raced up to them, grinning like a child, in his pink Hello Kitty jumper and tight hot pink jeans, thus causing his tall lover to grin back widely and wrap his arms around the boy everyone likes to call Butters.

"Oh Christ…" Cartman face palmed himself seeing the two blondes lock lips for a few moments, before the Nazi decided to break the special moment. He slid an arm around Kenny's waist, as soon as Butters decided to talk to Stan and Kyle.

"Do that one more time in front of me poor boy and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Cartman pulled himself away from Kenny's ear, and let the blonde go, chuckling to himself as Kenny put his hood back on to try and hide an ever growing blush, tightening the strings.

"Sommhmhmm" Kenny's apology was muffled by his hood, as Cartman nodded, accepting it.

"Oh..why is the bus ever so late today?.." The sound of the British boys accent made Cartman grind his teeth together, and only clench his fist when he saw the antichrist walking along side him, pitch black hair almost covering his eye, and wearing an upside down cross.

"Why are all the fags out today?" Cartman hissed, watching Butters, then Kenny, and Kyle, then Pip and Damien"

"Well, why are _you_ out here fatass?" Kyle hissed back, narrowing his eyes, angry at Cartman for getting him in trouble yesterday and also pissed off that he didn't get enough sleep due to the fatass invading his dreams.

"AYE! Shudup you stupid Jew" The big boned brunette male threw back, but it sounded a lot less hollow then it should have.

"The bus isn't coming today, school's cancelled due to some teacher strike" Wendy informed the boys, slinking her arm around Stan, and receiving a kiss on the cheek and a good morning smile from her boy.

The males couldn't really complain about her anymore, she wasn't the immature stuck up bitch that complained about everything anymore, Kyle had grown to accept her as a friend, Butters went to her for advice on makeup and the latest clothes, and Stan thought the world of her.

"We can all go down to Starks Pond" Stan suggested while giving Wendy's hand a small squeeze, and grinning.

"B-boy howdy! That's a great idea Stan, don't you think so Kenny?" Butters turned back around and blinked before running behind his boyfriend and playfully pulling the orange hood back down.

"Sure it does Butters" Kenny smiled, but felt guilty as he tried to keep more of a distance, only to please Cartman.

So the group of males, and Wendy made their way down to Starks Pond, Pip and Damien hand in hand, Wendy and Stan with their arms around each other, and Butters and Kenny walking close together, only leaving Kyle and Cartman lonered in the back of the gang.

Kyle felt awkward…no, scratch that….embarrassed, no…not quite that either, he felt like he _wanted_ to move closer to Cartman… "Only because it's cold" He spoke out loud, loud enough for the fatass to hear.

"You say something Jew?" Cartman turned to glance at the redhead who was now blushing for being caught out, talking out loud with his thought.

"Course I didn't fatass!" Kyle growled back, annoyed he slipped up.

"Geez, get the sand out of your vagina"

Kyle twitched, and then snapped, the group was at Starks Pond, and Kyle was fed up with Cartman. "I HATE YOU!" Kyle screamed, pushing Cartman into the freezing lake with all the might he could muster.

"K-Kyle! Eric could freeze to death!" Butters jumped from Kenny, getting close to the water as possible trying to help Cartman out, the rest of the gang huddled around the pond, each doing their best to help the fatass, apart from Kyle, and then Damian, who was standing near a tree looking bored.

"I don't care! I hate him! He hates me!" Kyle screamed again, before Pip butted in.

"Damien, please don't just stand there, you can produce flames from your hands, and surely you can heat the water." All the teenagers looked at Pip like it was the best idea ever, but Damian chuckled darkly and narrowed his soulless black eyes.

"Why would I ever help that piece of lard …Kyle did you all a favor. If you ask me"

The redhead blinked at the antichrists response, and then smirked, happy that someone was on his side.

"DAMIEN!" The evil one jumped upon hearing Pip scream his name like that, and growled, knowing he was about to give into his little Pipsqueak.

Damien made he way to the lake, kneeling down, and putting his hand just above the water, his hand heating up rapidly, and slowly changing the waters temperature, warming it up to a spa level.

Cartman felt his body go from freezing to just right, and he grabbed hold of Kenny's hand, and Stan's hand, both pulling him up out of the water.

Kenny took off his parka, handing it to a dripping from head to toe Cartman, who accepted it, wrapping it around himself for extra warmth. Everyone then turned their attention to Kyle while Cartman muttered a small "Thank you" to Damien.

"What the HELL were you thinking Kyle!" Wendy shouted at Kyle who mealy looked down at the snow kicking at it. "He could have been killed in that water! Do you even care!" Stan chimed in.

As much as the group picked on the fatass, they all had known him for quite some time, and although he was a racist arsehole, people still cared for him, and realizing this made Kyle just want to shun away and cry.

"Aye Jewfag! If you ever do that again I'll fucken have your balls on a golden fucken platter! You got that!" Cartman walked over to where Kyle was standing, shoving him roughly.

"I-I get it Cartman...I…I'm sorry" Kyle was on the verge of tears, He had never snapped at the Nazi like that before, but it was all to much at the time, it was a heat of the moment thing…but that one moment could have killed a human being…even if it was Cartman.

Pip walked over and gave Damien a hug, while Kenny patted Cartmans back, steering him away from the fear stricken redheaded teen, and Stan tried to calm Wendy down with a small kiss on her lips.

Kyle ran, he ran from his friends, he ran from his family, and most especially he ran from Cartman. The sounds of his friends were a distant tone on the background, calling his name, but he didn't care.

The sound of the wind ripped past his ears, and trees scratched at his clothes, and face, making small cuts, leaving him cold, bleeding and broken.

He had just tried to kill the Nazi he was crushing on, and he could never take back his heartless action.

**Authors note: O.O ….dudes, I never even saw that coming…I'm actually still in shock from writing it…so tell me your thoughts, I do love hearing them. **


	6. Drama King

**Authors note: …..*Thinks* …..nah I got nothing…**

With his fists clenched and his head bowed low, Kyle sat in the snow, teeth chattering and the cold wind biting at his pale flesh. Eric's livid expression imprinted itself in Kyle's mind, burned there and determined to haunt him eternally.

"Kyle? ….Kyle?" Stan called out his name, but the redhead didn't respond, until he saw a set of blue and white sneakers in front of him, he looked up from his cross legged position on the ground, with a dull look and tear stained eyes.

"Dude! What are you doing sitting in the snow? It's freezing" The raven haired male gave his best friend a worried look before picking Kyle up from under the arms, and bringing him to his feet, surprised when Kyle didn't protest or retaliate.

"So?" Kyle questioned barely above a whisper, ridding himself of the extra snow that clung to his apparel. "I…I don't know what came over me Stan, Cartman annoys me so much…my parents push their expectations of me…no one is interested in me…I…I'm just no good to anyone"

Stan's blue eyes glass over with tears, as he listens to his friend pour his heart out to him, the raven haired boy slipped his arms around Kyle holding him in a hug that made Kyle feel safe from his life. "Kyle…Your one of the greatest people I know, your smart, caring and I have no doubt that you'll find the perfect person to spend it with"

The Jew relaxed a little hearing Stan's comforting voice and words, Stan always knew what to say. _I guess that's why we're best friends_…Kyle thought before thanking Stan.

"Cartmans never annoyed you this much before though….is there something I should know about?" _He's also very perceptive_ Kyle added to himself, wondering if he should come clean to Stan about recent feelings…

Meanwhile at Starks Pond, Cartman was pacing back and forth planning on new ways he could humiliate Kyle, while Kenny and Butters tried desperately to calm the fatass down, but were growing tired because of Damien who was adding in thoughts on how to humiliate the Jew boy.

"Fuck Damien shut up! You're not helping at all." Kenny growled at the antichrist, who in return gave him an evil smirk plastered on his pale features.

Cartman clicked his fingers, stopping suddenly. "I got it you guys….We'll spy on Stan and the Jew fag, something's bound to go on between them while their alone, and then I'll have the perfect blackmail."

Damien cocked an eyebrow "That's your plan?" He looked bored and glanced around for something else to do, while Wendy cleared her throat.

*Ahem* "Fatass…Stan has me! He's not gay for Kyle!" She folded her arms looking pissed off, while Cartman shot back "Aye! I'm big boned you skinny bitch!"

"Oh please…Do be nice. We'll all go and see what their up too…I'm sure Stan is just trying to calm Kyle down" Pip commented, trying to get everyone settled.

The group looked from one to another and shrug, deciding to see what the other two are up too. Wendy took the lead, after bickering with Cartman about who can track them down better.

"I can smell a dirty Jew from miles Wendy" Cartman bitched. "Fuck off Cartman I'm leading!" Wendy pushed past, leading Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Damien and Pip through the snow, tracing Kyle and Stan's steps…

Through the bush and snow, Stan was discussing the feelings Kyle had about Cartman.

"Stan…please don't hate me…I honestly can't help it anymore…I almost crave his sick behavior towards me….I can't describe it…every time I fight it, the feelings come back stronger…"

Stan nodded slowly, trying to digest what his friend was explaining to him, without throwing up his breakfast and passing out from his best friend's lack of taste.

"I LIKE CARTMAN! There I said it!" Kyle swung his hands up in the air dramatically, while shouting his feelings out about the town's biggest fatass, to his super best friend, but was soon to regret it when numerous gasps were heard from behind trees. Wendy shrugged like it was old news; Butters and Pip clapped and cheered; Kenny and Damien were keeping their heads down smirking; and Eric….

"…..

YOU LIKE…?

ME…..? "

By the end of Eric's hysterical laughing, he was lying in the snow, banging the ground with a fist, red as a tomato and laughing so hard he was actually reduced to tears, his stomach twisted from the amount of laughter and he had to stop to take a breath of air or else pass out.

Stan glared at the fatass, fists balling up tightly, but released them when he felt Kyle's fingers touch his softly. Kyle looked like a ghost at this point, due to his dramatic act, ALL his friends now knew his secret that he himself had just discovered.

The Jew couldn't speak, six pairs of eyes were on him, and Cartmans were closed while laughing so much. Kyle's throat became dry, the world seemed to spin, and this was by far the worst day of his life. His emerald eyes _begged _Stan for a way out, and his brunette friend shifted from one foot to the other trying to put together a decent sentence.

"Ummm…." Stan looked almost as embarrassed as Kyle was at this point as All six pairs of eyes turned to him for an answer.

"C-CONGRATULATIONS FELLAS!" Butters cheered happily, and bounced over to where a stunned Kyle was standing and gave him a big bear hug, nearly knocking Kyle down into the snow.

"Why Yes, that is just damn brilliant! I am ever so happy for you Kyle" Pip walked over to where the Jew was as getting attacked by an over friendly Butters, and was grinning from ear to ear.

And in the snow where Cartman was, his laughter had subsided, and was looking confused at the "congratulations" Kyle was getting, and felt the warm hands of Kenny and Damien slap him on the back. "Well done Fatass" Kenny sniggered, amused by the events that had unfolded.

"Aren't you glad we didn't have school today?" Damien smirked while asking Eric, before laughing a little and turning to look at Kyle.

"Yeah he's defiantly your type" Wendy Grinned and joined Butters, Pip, Kyle and her Boyfriend.

**Annnnnd there you have it guys, another chapter, sorry if it was a little short, I started on a roll, and then kinda stopped, coz I'm back at college now..*Sigh* But NO amount of work will keep me from writing about our favorite Jew!**

**Yeh so, Kenny has always been my favorite character, (and still is….sorry Kyle!) but now Stan has actually caught my eye…I'm currently writing a different story for south park, where Stan is the main character (and emo!) I just think Stan makes a HOT emo…don't cha think? Oh yes...a lot of drama will be in that story…I'll post a little more about it in my next chapter. So keep reading! **

**And thank you as always to my special readers and reviewers! I love you all XoX take care everyone. **


	7. ending

**Authors Note: This fanfic sucks right? I feel like I have let you guys down heaps. But I'm very sorry….this fanfic is no longer going to be up…probably deleting it…If I find how to…coz I don't wanna do this one….nothing comes to mind anymore.**

**Kyle: **NO! That's slack to ME AND your readers!

**Krizz: **geeze! Get the sand out of your vagina stupid kiki! You WANT me to write a sex scene for you and the fatass over there *points to Cartman*

**Cartman: **Hahahaha haha! Wait. WHAT!

**Thank you for the support and R&R's trust me, it didn't go unnoticed…But I have to move on from this, it was really going no where to me. **

**Again I'm sorry…But if there are any Stanman lovers out there, I have now got a new story out, with the first two chapters up…and there's already been more smut in there then there ever has been in this one…..maybe one day I'll have more writing skills to make a decent Kyman fic. **

**XxX**


End file.
